pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry is Caught
Irving discovers Perry is an Secret agent and succeeds in showing evidence. Plot: Phineas and Ferb are building Bumper Cars, Irving shows up to them. once again, he tells them where Perry is. Irving actually saw Perry had an hat as Perry goes to his lair, Irving tells Phineas that their platypus is an agent, but he didn't believe him, Irving goes to follow Perry to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil inc. Dr. D Traps Perry on an hanger. Irving Enters without the two knowing, he calls Phineas and Ferb over. Phineas and Ferb rush over to Dr. D's evil inc to meet Irving there. Perry escapes and punches Dr. D like usually. Irving, Phineas and Ferb enter, Phineas and Ferb see Perry fighting Dr. D, Perry sees them what they saw and realizes he got cought after he toke out Dr. D, Phineas cries because his platypus had went to everyday and realizes that Irving was telling the truth and apologize to him. Candace enter with her Mom and Dad. they also see Perry had an hat and discover where Perry went to Everyday. Then lots of Detla team burst in taking The Family, Irving and Dr. D away, Monogram shows up and informs Perry that his cover is blown and takes Perry along with the rest. at the Headquarters. Dr. D, Vanessa (she in an white tank top only), Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Irving, Mom and Dad are seated at the table and Perry sitted at an desk face to face with them, Monogram comes in with Carl, Monogram figures out it wasn't Perry that blown his cover, it happen to be Irving that started to get Perry cought, Monogram orders Carl by slapping Irving with an Rubber Glove. Irving tells him he wanna to see how would it happen if Phineas, Ferb and their family knowing Perry's double life. then Dr. D's ex wife (or Vanessa's Mom), enters and realizes that her husband has been doing something evil and apologizes to Vanessa for not believing in her. Monogram tells Dr. D's ex wife everything that Dr. D has done and Perry always foils his plans. then Monogram sends the troopers and take Dr. D's ex wife away, Monogram is confuse and Has the Troopers take Dr. D, Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Irving, Mom, Dad and Perry to the lock up, Mom gets mad at Perry and fearing that their lose him like they lost Bucky, Dad calms her down, Perry looks around at the family, Irving and his nemeies and his nemeie's daugther, Perry feel sad for it and thought of all the Times he had with Phineas and Ferb and his fights with Dr. D. then Troopers come and take Dr. D, Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Irving, Mom, Dad and Perry to the meeting with Monogram and Carl in the board room office, Monogram Tells them that he commands going to send them to Another Universe and never to return as the troopers are building the Portal Ship for them to get blasted to another Universe. The Reguargitator shows up by breaking in and taken out the Troopers and sneaks revenge on Perry and Dr. D for sending him to jail. Perry tries to take The Reguargitator Out but fail, he throws Perry to the wall, This also makes Phineas feel worried and shouts out for Perry to get up. The Reguargitator is about to rip Perry apart, Phineas goes and saves Perry, making The Reguargitator go after Phineas, but The Reguargitator Grab Monogram and Carl and goes to put both of them in the Portal Ship, Perry and Dr. D demanded to team up, and then Perry uses the Craine while Dr. D distracts The Reguargitator, The Craine grab The Reguargitator making him drop Monogram and Carl and it was succeeds, then the Craine throws The Reguargitator into the Portal Ship, and it blasts off and it hits the Moon instead of sending him to another Universe. Monogram thanking Perry and Dr. D for teaming up against The Reguargitator. but still Monogram has Dr. D, Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Irving, Mom, Dad and Perry get put in Another Portal Ship and it succeeds in blasting off, the Portal Ship super speed zoom and disappear in the stars. Perry wakes up and discovers the whole thing was all an dream and Phineas and Ferb are at their backyard with Perry, telling Perry that he must to had an night time and tells him to come with them. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Irving